mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (遊☆戯☆王ARC-V（アーク・ファイブ）is an anime and manga series in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The series began airing in Japan on TV Tokyo from April 6, 2014. The anime series was licensed by 4K Media Inc and received an English dub in 2015. Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V follows second year middle school student Yuya Sakaki, who aspires to become an Entertainment Duelist like his father was, a goal he works towards by frequenting the You Show Duel School alongside his friends Yuzu Hiragi and Noboru Gongenzaka. Yuya tries to escape from harsh reality by smiling, but one Duel leads him to find determination to confront the difficulties, and receives a power with infinite possibility. The Pendulum Cards that suddenly appeared in Yuya's deck put him in route of collision with Leo Duel School, the biggest duel school in Maiami City, led by the mysteryous Reiji Akaba, as something bigger starts to slowly unfold around them. The show's main theme is "Take a step forward with courage!!" Guardians of the Sun and Moon (Episode 116) Yugo and Kaito arrive at Academia’s West and East towers, where Rin and Ruri are being held captive. Unbeknownst to them, both girls have been brainwashed by Leo Akaba’s right hand man, the Doctor. He watches the boys reuniting with them, who are acting as their normal selves. As Yugo hugs Rin, the Doctor raises a “Parasite Fusioner” monster card, and Rin’s expression changes into a psychotic smile. Arc-V 116 02.jpg Arc-V 116 03.jpg|"Parasite Fusioner" Arc-V 116 04.jpg Arc-V 116 05.jpg The Sinister Bell's Chime (Episode 117) Kaito is pushed out of East Tower’s window by the brainwashed Ruri, but is saved by Shun and Edo. In the West Tower, Rin challenges Yugo to a duel. Realizing Academia must have done something to her, Yugo keeps trying to reach out to her talking about their memories together, and how they built the D-Wheel he’s riding to fulfill their dreams, but Rin keeps attacking without hesitation, and ends up destroying it. As they watch the duel, the Doctor explains to Leo the parasite monster he created attaches itself to the host’s brain and brainwashes them into complete loyalty to him, while maintaining their memories and abilities intact. Yugo lands a strong attack that knocks Rin down, and rushes to her. She calls his name and smiles, making the boy think she’s back to her senses and hug her. However she was still under the parasite’s influence and takes the chance to defeat Yugo.After the duel is over, she is ordered by the Doctor to return to the base. Elsewhere on the island, Serena throws Yuzu into a prison cell. When asked why she betrayed her comrades, Serena answers that her time as one of the Lancers was just a delusion, and that everything she does is for Leo’s sake. As she walks away, one of the parasite’s tendrils can be seen wriggling out of her ear. Arc-V 117 01.jpg|Ruri looks down on Kaito Arc-V 117 02.jpeg Arc-V 117 04.jpg Arc-V 117 05.jpg|The parasite latched on to Rin's brain. Arc-V 117 07.jpg Arc-V 117 08.jpg|Rin tricks Yugo into thinking she's back to normal... Arc-V 117 09.jpg|...And uses the opportunity to strike him down. Arc-V 117 11.jpg Arc-V 117 12.jpg Arc-V 117 13.jpg Arc-V 117 14.jpg Arc-V 117 17.jpg|A parasite's tail coming out of Serena's ear. Little Bird Fallen in Darkness (Episode 119) Shun reunites with his sister Ruri, ignoring Kaito’s warnings about her change. Ruri says she doesn’t remember anything of what Kaito is saying and the two men start arguing. However the Doctor says they don’t have time for it and has Ruri drop the facade and attack Shun. As the two duel, Ruri keeps demeaning Shun’s efforts and mocking his overprotective attitude towards her in the past, but eventually Shun’s feelings reach Ruri’s original self, who starts to reawaken. Ruri manages to come to her senses just enough to keep herself from activating a card effect that would turn the tables on her brother, and pleads him to finish the duel, which he does, knocking Ruri unconscious. Arc V 119 01.jpg|Ruri says she doesn't remember attacking Kaito before... Arc-V 119 02.jpg|...And tries to attack Shun from behind Arc-V 119 03.jpg Arc-V 119 03 2.jpg Arc-V 119 04.jpg|Ruri's subconsciousness Arc-V 119 05.jpg Arc-V 119 06.jpg|Ruri's mind starts to awaken Arc-V 119 07.jpg Arc-V 119 10.jpg Arc-V 119 13.jpg|Ruri's original personality stops her brainwashed self from harming her brother Arc-V 119 14.jpg Category:Anime Category:Brainwashing Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Empty Eyes